Wrecking Ball
by Robert Downey Jr94
Summary: Sherise is King Mufasa's youngest cub and Prince Simba's little sister. But after a tragic accident, she's faced with the death of her brother and father. She grows up dealing with her tyrant uncle and all the while trying to find her place in the circle of life.
1. Circle of Life

**AN: Ok this was a story I was doing with a friend, but she lost her account and I'm doing it my self. Also I lost interest in my **_**We Are **_**stories, so most of OCs with be in here. Some may have animal change. With that said, I hope you enjoy this. Please leave a review, thank you!**

As the sun began to rise rhinos lifted their heads at a sound of a lion's roar. But not any lion's roar, this roar belong to the mighty King Mufasa. Today is a special day for the kingdom, known as the Pride Lands. As the animals, from the majestic elephant to the crawling ant made their made to the heart of the kingdom, where huge rock that jutted out to the heavens and it's promontory facing where the sun rose. The rock is known as Pride Rock, an home, a castle. On the peak stud the regal king. His golden brown fur brightened in the sunlight. As massive mane blew slightly in the morning as his royal reddish brown eyes shone with proudness. A royal blue hornbill with a yellow beak flew to the peck and landed with a bow. The king nodded his head as a sign he's grateful for the respect.

The animals parted a bit as the king's good friend and advisor made his way through the crowd with his staff in his hand. Once the old baboon climbed to the peak he gave the mighty king a hug. Mufasa then lead the primate over to his mate, a beautiful dark beige lioness with unusual dark brown ear rims. In the queen's paws was two small golden bundles of fur. Rafiki smiled at the queen before performing the ceremony. With a nod of approval Rafiki grabbed the prince and princess took them the edge of the peak where he trust the cubs up for all the kingdom to see. The animals made noise at the sight of their future rulers. As a sun beam shined on the cub the animals bowed down to show their respect. This was a happy day, but not everyone is happy.

-X-

"Life's not fair, isn't it?" a smooth, deep voice purred at a grey fur rodent that's stuck between the voice's paw

The mouse tried to beg for mercy, but all the lion did was laugh and continue his rumblings. "And you'll never see another day" he raise the poor creature to his mouth

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to play with your food" said a voice full of disgust

The brown-pelted lion put his paw down and glared at the voice, which is the blue hornbill Zazu from the prince's presentation.

"What do you want?" asked the black mane lion his scared eye looked more scary as he growled with annoyance

Zazu glared at the king's brother and said "I'm here to announce that King Mufasa is on his way" he stared at the skinny lion and finished with a not pleased tone. "and you better have a good excuse for missing the ceremony this morning"

"Zazu, you made me lose my lunch" sighed Scar after he let the rodent go

"You'll lose more than that when the king gets hold of you," Zazu crossed his wings with a glare

"Ooh, I quiver with fear" Scar hissed at the arrogant bird

"Don't look at me that way" Zazu yelled as Scar had a hungry look in his emerald eyes

Scar just snarled as he pounced, engulfing the bird in his mouth.

"Scar! Drop him"

Scar sighed before spitting the bird out and turning to his brother.

"Why if it isn't my big brother descending from on high to mingle with the commoners" Scar said with exaggerated cheerfulness

Mufasa ignored the mocking tone of his brother and got to the point of his visit.

"Sarabi and I didn't see you at the presentation of Simba and Sherise"

Scar rolled his eyes and said with false meaning, "Sorry big brother, but my mate gave birth last night and I was with her"

Mufasa stared at his brother with a glare and said "Which one?"

Scar stopped mid way scratching his claws on a nearby wall and said "Jennifer" then he turned to face his brother and said "Zira isn't due till another two weeks" like it was most known thing

Mufasa glared at his brother as the brown lion turned to exited.

"Don't turned your back on me, Scar!" Mufasa warned

Scar paused and looked back, his voice becoming darker and threating.

"Oh no, Mufasa. Perhaps you shouldn't turn your back on me"

Those words couldn't be taken any other way and Mufasa wasn't going to tolerate such threats. Brother or not. Scar went too far. Mufasa leaped in front of Scar, baring his teeth for the first time that day.

"Is that a challenge!" Mufasa growled

Scar smirked and said "Temper, temper. I wouldn't dream of challenging you"

Zazu came from between Mufasa's legs and said "Pity, why not?"

"Because, I have a son I need to be here for" Scar rolled his eyes and walked past his brother

Mufasa glared at his brother's retreating form. When did things get to the way they were. Mufasa remember the days where he and Taka, before he changed his name to Scar were brothers without a care in the world.

Zazu sighed and said "There's one in every family sire...two in mine actually" he fluttered to Mufasa's broad shoulder

"And they always manage to ruin special occasions" the bird finished

"What am I going to do with him?" Mufasa sighed

"He'll make a very handsome throw rug" commented the king's majordomo

"Zazu!" Mufasa chided amusedly

But Zazu wasn't finish yet.

"And whenever he gets dirty, you could take him out and beat him" the bird said happily

Mufasa chuckled as he made his new family.


	2. The New Prince and Princess

**AN: Thanks for the review CSIMentalistTLK lover. I'm glad you liked it. Here's chapter up fast, enjoy!**

Mufasa walked in the nursery cave, where Sarabi laid with their cubhood friend, who was heavily preagant and her sister in-law. A dark golden lioness with dark cobalt eyes smiled when her eyes landed on the king.

"How are they?"

Sarabi smiled, "Wonderful"

Mufasa nuzzled his mate before looking at his cubs. One was a spitten image of him, golden fur, reddish brown eyes, rich mane tail tuff and dark brown earrims. His sister was like him, just she had little fur sticking up and her eyes were the brightest of blue, with a mixture of white. That would make the whitest star jealous. There for making the princess' eyes a sliverish blue. _Truly beautiful_, Mufasa thought with a smile.

"What are their names?" Asked a dark cream lioness with apple green eyes

Sarabi smiled, "I named our son, Simba"

The dark golden lioness beamed, "Lion, a perfect name"

Mufasa looked at his daughter and beamed proudly, "I named our daughter, Sherise"

The dark cream lioness beamed with joy, "Beauty, grace and kindness. No doubt she won't live up to her name"

Mufasa and Sarabi smiled proudly at their friends' comments.

-X-

Later that day the dark golden lioness, Jennifer left Pride Rock to the cave where her mate and son was. Jennifer walked in and saw her son cuddled in his father's black mane. Scar blinked his eyes open as he heard the dark golden lioness walk in. As the brown lion sat up, the dark golden cub nestled in his mane blinked his dark green eyes open.

"How was he?" Jennifer asked as she moved the cub to nurse

"He was fine, have you thought if a name?" Scar asked as he glazed at his son

"I was thinking Kendall, but what do you think?" Jennifer said looking at her mate

Scar smiled and said "Kendall is fine" he stiffed a yarn and said "I'm heading to my cave, I'll see you in the morning"

Jennifer nodded and picked up Kendall and headed toward Pride Rock. Scar watched his **'mate' **and son go before heading towards another cave a little way from Pride Rock. In the cave laid a pale tan lioness with red eyes.

"I'm sorry I'm late, had to visit my brother's hairs balls" Scar lied as he walked in the cave and nuzzled the lioness

Zira rolled her eyes and said "I know you were with Jennifer, don't try and play me stupid"

Scar jut looked like he seen his dead father.

"What are you going to do now, to become king?" Zira said taking the lion out of his thoughts

Scar shook his head, he wasn't sure. There's defiantly no way he's going to be king, unless. Yeah that's what he'll do. But he'll let his brother have his fun. For now.

-X-

"They are simply gorgeous" said pale golden lioness deep brown eyes

Mufasa and Sarabi were back in the main cave, surrounded by their friends and pride.

Sarabi smiled, "Thank you"

Just then the lioness one month cub walked over to the queen looked at the sleeping prince and princess. The cub was pale golden with dark reddish brown eyes and a dark brown tuff on his head.

"The princess is really pretty, Queen Sarabi"

Sarabi smiled at the cub, "Thank you, Logan"

The cub smiled before scurrying off to his mother's side. With a big yarn the cub drifted to sleep. The adults smiled before heading to their own places for the night. Mufasa laid by his family and nuzzled each of them.

"Life couldn't be better" was the king's last thought before joining his family and pride in the land of dreams.


	3. Daddy's Little Girl

**AN: I'm glad you liked that part, CSIMentalistTLK lover. But Zira never really cares about anything unless it has to deal with power. Here's chapter three! Enjoy!**

Days turned into weeks and the cubs began to show their growth. Kendall, Simba and Sherise has started walking and today is big day that they start talking. Sarabi was lying on the royal platform with her cubs in between her large paws. As Mufasa was sitting in front trying to get his cubs to to say 'Daddy'.

"Come on say daddy"

Sarabi laughed and said "You know their first words is going to be mommy? Right?"

Mufasa looked at his mate and said "Not every time" before looking back at his cubs

"Mama" cried Simba

Mufasa's face went blank as the orange eye queen smirked.

"Daddie"

Mufasa's head shot up as he looked at the cubs. So did Sarabi, both wondering who said 'Daddie'.

"Daddie"

Mufasa grinned a huge goofy grin as he looked at his daughter. The princess' first word was 'Daddie'.

"Did you hear that! My daughter said daddy!", Mufasa was so excited his voice boomed louder than usual

Sarabi smiled down at her cubs lovingly as her mate tried to get them to go another round of say daddy. In the savannah Sarafina and the pale golden lioness, was taking an afternoon stroll.

"So, Jenna when's Hortense coming to see Logan?"

The pale golden lioness smiled with a chuckled and said "You know Fina I was about to asked you the same question, apart from seeing any cubs"

The lionesses shared a laughed before Sarafina felt something leak down her leg and sharp pain in her lower stomach.

"Ahh!" screamed Sarafina

Jenna's deep brown eyes grew wide as she said "Fina are you ok?"

The cream lioness shook her head and said "My water broke" between pants

Jenna was going to say something when she heard her and Sarafina's names being called. The pale golden lioness looked right and seen two lions. As the lions got closer Jenna seen that one lion was her mate Hortense. A large dark beige lion with dark brown ear rims, dark reddish brown eyes and a dark brown mane. The other lion was Sarafina's mate Ni. A dark cream lion with a tint of gold in his fur. Cobalt blue eyes and a rich mild brown mane. Jenna sighed in relief as the lions came over.

"What's going on?" asked Ni as he seen his mate panting

"Her water broke" came the pale golden lioness reply

Hortense looked at the cream lioness and said "Can you walk"

Sarafina tried to stand but fell on her side with a hiss. Ni automatically grabbed his mate's scruff and put her on his back before making a dash toward Pride Rock. At this time Mufasa and Sarabi decided to have a family walk when they saw Ni rush in the nursery cave. Sarabi looked at Mufasa and he seen how much she wanted to be there for their friend. Mufasa smiled and gave her a nod. Sarabi nuzzled her mate and cubs before running in the nursery. When Sarabi got to Sarafina, the cream lioness was drenched in sweat and cursing up a storm.

"It's ok, Fina" said Sarabi giving her friend a nuzzle

After more nasty words and a lot of pushing the results was a surprise.

"Twins" cried Jenna as she place the new cub next to her older sibling

Sarafina already cleaned the first cub off and is now working on her surprise cub. After cleaning the last cub, the new mother looked up at her friends and mate.

"What sex are they?" Sarabi asked

Sarafina smiled and said "The oldest is a boy and the last is a girl"

Ni nuzzled his mate and said "We can name the girl after my mother"

"Nala? Right?" Sarafina asked looking at her mate

Ni nodded and said "Yes, my mother looked just like our daughter"

Just then the oldest cub mewed, which sounded like 'Me too'.

Sarafina laughed and said "I guess I know what to name him"

Ni looked from his son to his mate and said "What?"

"Mheetu"

Ni smiled and said "I loved it"

The cubs turned over with their eyes open. Mheetu's eyes were a mix of his parents making them a midnight blue. Nala's eyes were a cobalt blue like her aunt and father.

Ni smiled and said "She even has my mother eyes"

-X-

A few more weeks went by and Scar finally came to visit his niece and nephew.

"It's about time Scar" Mufasa said meeting his brother half way

Scar rolled his eyes and said "My sons wanted to see their cousins"

Mufasa looked behind his brother and saw his nephews play fighting.

Mufasa looked back at his brother and said "I'm about to have a family walk. Care to join us?"

"We rather past" Scar said in his usual monotone voice

"Suit yourself" said Mufasa before walking down the the rocky stairs with his golden cubs following

But this happy planed out day is about to take a turn for the worst.


	4. Fallen Queen

**AN: You're right CSIMentalistTLK lover. But nothing last forever. Here's chapter four! Enjoy!**

"Sire!"

Mufasa stopped half way down Pride Rock's stairs and looked up and saw his friend and majordomo hovering over him.

"Zazu, what is it?"

The blue hornbill took deep breathes before landing and looking at the large king with fear and worry.

_A Few Moments Earlier_

In the savannah Sarabi, Sarafina, Jenna, Jennifer and a young grayish brown lioness with dark red eyes name Kacey were out on the hunting grounds. Sarabi as the queen is the lead huntress, had just finish explaining the plan with her party. As as the group split up and targeted a lone zebra stallion a nasty whiff hit the lioness' noses. Sarabi looked up to see a pack of hyenas running towards her. Before she could respond she was pounced on. The hyena and the queen rolled down a hill into the way of the stampeding zebra herd. Sarabi nearly got a chance to stand before getting kicked in the ribs and head. The beige lioness stumbled before falling on her side.

_Present Moment_

Mufasa had left Sherise and Simba with Ni and left with Hortense following. The two lions we're guided by the bird who had a look a worry still plastered in his eyes. When Mufasa and Hortense got to the hunting party they were greeted by a horror scene. Sarafina, Jennifer and Jenna were sitting around their falling queen and pride member. Apparently the young lioness Kacey saw her queen in trouble and went to help to only get in a brawl with two hyenas. In the end they knocked the young lioness out and ran back to their hide out. Mufasa stared in horror at the bloody body of his mate.

"Mufasa...we got to get them back to the cave" stated Hortense before grabbing Kacey by the scruff and put her on his back and headed home

Mufasa shook his head before doing the same with Sarabi and headed home. When the lions got back Rafiki was already there and was ready to looked the lionesses over. After shooing the king out of the cave the primate went to work. Hours seemed like forever for Mufasa waiting for his friend and mentor to come out with the results. Just then the aging monkey walked out with a glum looked.

"Rafiki how's Sarabi?", Mufasa rushed to the baboon's side

Rafiki sighed and said "She's going to live but she's going to be out for a couple of days"

Mufasa sighed in relief but the look in the baboon's eyes made the fear worry come back.

"Mufasa...Sarabi has a special condition that if she has any more head injuries-it could kill her"

Mufasa's eyes went wide before he bowed his head and let the tears escape. Rafiki squeezed the king's shoulder before heading back to his tree.

"Wait Rafiki"

The baboon paused before looking up to see Sarafina looking down.

"How's Kacey?" Jennifer asked after coming to her sister's in-law side

"Right! I forgot, but the young lioness is fine. She should be up in little bit. Also she is pregnant. A month along actually"

Sarafina and Jennifer smiled before saying "Thanks" and walked in the cave

Rafiki smiled before continuing his journey back home. In the cave Kacey blinked her dark red eyes open to see Sarafina and Jennifer siting not far away.

"What happened?"

Sarafina sighed and said "We were attacked"

Then the young lioness head started to hurt as she remembered what happened.

"How's Queen Sarabi?"

"She's going to be alright. She just going to be out for a few days and can't have anymore head injuries" replied Jennifer

Kacey tilted her head and Sarafina said "It could kill her"

Kacey's dark red eyes widen as she said "Her poor cubs"

"Oh speaking of cubs..." started Jennifer

"Did you know you were pregnant?" finished Sarafina

Kacey stared at the older lionesses like she seen a ghost or like she just heard the worst news ever. Because right there the young lioness broke down crying.


	5. Sad Truth

**AN: More or less CSIMentalistTLK lover. I can't really say much about Sarabi. Chapter five up for you! Enjoy!**

"Why are you crying?" asked Jennifer

Kacey sniffed up her tears and said "I haven't been complete honest about where I came from"

The sister on-laws shared a looked before looking at the young lioness.

"Come again?" said Sarafina bending down to get eye level

"Kacey?"

The lionesses looked to see Mufasa walking towards them.

"Are you alright?" the king asked once the got in front on the crying lioness

Sarafina looked at the younger lioness and said "Don't tell him now"

Mufasa looked from Kacey to the sister in-laws and said "Tell me what?" with a raised eye brow

"About where I came from" Kacey with a sigh

"What about where you came from?" Mufasa said sitting down

"Mufasa, shouldn't you be with Sarabi?"

Mufasa glares at the dark golden lioness and said "Sarabi's fine and Jenna is watching the cubs" he then turned to Kacey and said "Now you tell me what's going on"

Kacey sighed and said "I didn't get separated from my family. My mother has been dead from over a year. I came from the small kingdom that's outside these borders known as Second Chance Pride. Where the king took in members to give them a second chance at life, love, freedom"

"He sounds like a great king" Jennifer voiced her thoughts out loud

Kacey smiled lightly and said "He was"

Sarafina, Jennifer and Mufasa shared a look before turning their attentions back on the young lioness.

"That's why I'm here. It all started the week after the birth of the princes. We were preparing to celebrate when we were attacked by a pride of black lions and a pack of hyenas"

The older lions gasped as Kacey continued with tears falling.

"In the mist of the war our king and queen was killed and so was the princes..."

"That's horrible" whispered Mufasa

But the lionesses heard him.

"Before I left the lead lion took over and was already showing signs of being a tyrant. As our king let males stay as his promises of second chances-this tyrant...monster ordered his flea bags to kill all the males. One of them was my mate and now future cub's father"

Sarafina nuzzled the young lioness with tears now falling. Mufasa as tough and powerful he was, heart broke at Kacey's story.

"What was your king and queen names?", Mufasa managed to ask

Kacey pulled away and said "Aurora and Henderson"

Mufasa's eyes grew wide as saucers as the names sparked memories in his head. Henderson was a golden beige lion with a black mane and orange eyes. A truly handsome lion. Henderson was found by the late Queen Uru. Her mate and Mufasa and Scar's father. The late King Ahadi had second thoughts about him, till Uru told her mate that even though the young lion seem weak, he saved her from some hyenas. Ahadi being the fair king he was accepted the young lion in. As Henderson recovered he and Ahadi countered up a friendship, despite their age difference. After giving Mufasa advice on winning Sarabi's heart from a rouge. The two became best of friends. After another save, this time he saved the king from a attack that was set up by none other than Scar. Henderson soon left with a teen lioness name Aurora. They had fallen in love over the time Henderson spent in the Pride Lands. A few months after they started ruling lionesses and lions came and joined. A month later King Ahadi died from the wounds he received from the hyena attack. Queen Uru followed her mate into the after life a few days later.

Mufasa felt his hear swell. His good friend was murdered and he had no idea. He'll make things right, he'll raise Sherise and Simba on his friend's story. Where he will never be forgotten.


	6. A Little Sibling Fun

Hours past, where it turned into days. Days past where it turned into months. As the sun began to rise a start of a new day two six month old golden cubs came running in the cave.

"Excuse us"

"Sorry"

Was the words that the prince and princess used as they tried to get tot the other side of the cave.

"Ow" cried a lioness as the siblings stepped on her tail

"Sorry" the cubs both shouted as they continued their journey

Once they got to their parents they began their shouts to get their up.

"Dad! Daady dad,"

"Your cubs are awake" Sarabi said sleepily over the endless shouts

Sarabi had woke up in two days like Rafiki said. But when she did Mufasa became an overprotective mate. When it was time time for Sarabi to leave the cave Mufasa forbid his queen of hunting. Didn't want to argue so she just gave Sarafina the lead huntress roll.

"Before the sunrise they are your cubs" the king reply sleepy also

Simba decided to pull on Mufasa's ear to get him up. When the prince loses his grip and fell backwards into his sister.

"Hey" Sherise glared at her brother

"Sorry, I'm trying to get dad up"

Sherise smirked before she whispered her plan in her brother's ear. Simba looked at his sister and nodded. The twins shared a look before head butting Mufasa in the jaw. Mufasa's eyes shot opened as he looked down at his cubs, who had frowns on their faces.

"You promised!" Sherise and Simba yelled at once

Seeing his cubs' impatience he gets up and heads out of the cave with Sherise and Simba following. All the way to the top of Pride Rock the cubs had excitement in their eyes.

"Wow" Sherise and Simba said as they looked at the kingdom

Mufasa chuckled and said "Come here"

Sherise and Simba sat next to each other side by side.

"Look children everything the light touches is our kingdom"

"Wow" the siblings said together

Mufasa smiled but as he remembered the next words the smile was replaced with a frown.

"Dad what's wrong?" Sherise asked worry filled her sliverish blue eyes

Mufasa sighed and said "When the sun set on my time...Simba you will raise as the new king"

"What!" Simba cried his reddish brown eyes wide

"Congrats, big brother" smiled Sherise

Simba looked at her and said "Why are you happy?"

Sherise shrugged and said "I didn't really want to rule anyway"

Simba frowned and said "This is so not fair"

Mufasa sighed and said "I know, but I didn't make the rules. You're grandfather did"

"But you're king now! Can't you change it?" asked Simba

"I would have to speak with Rafiki and he would have talk to the great kings of the past. And that takes time"

"So would you?"

"Simba this is your birthright" Sherise tried to reason with her brother

"Well I'll rule if Reese co rule with me" Simba said with his head held proudly

"Simba that's going to take time" Mufasa said, trying to get his son to understand

"Dad! Did you say that there was more we needed to know?" Sherise asked hoping to change the subject

Mufasa nodded and said "Yes" as he made his way down

"Wait! Dad, I forgot to ask, what is that shadowy place?" Simba said following his dad and sister

Mufasa stopped and said "That's beyond our borders you must never go there. The both of you"

Sherise nodded as Simba protested.

"But I thought rulers get to do whatever they want"

Sherise rolled her eyes and said "That's no how you rule a kingdom"

As the family made their way into the savannah Mufasa began to speak again.

"Everything you see exists together, in a delicate balance. As king, you need to understand that balance, and respect all the creatures- from the crawling ant to the leaping antelope"

Simba looked up and said "Dad, don't we eat the antelope?"

Mufasa smiled and said "Yes, Simba, but let me explain. When we die, our bodies become the grass. And the antelope eat the grass. And so we are all connected in the great Circle of Life"

Zazu lands on a nearby rock, "Good morning, sire!"

"Good morning, Zazu"

"Checking in... with the morning report"

"Fire away"

"Well! The buzz from the bees is that the leopards are in a bit of a spot..."

Meanwhile Simba was trying to pounce on a gopher, as Sherise sat next Mufasa trying to hold in her laughs.

"Son, what are you doing?" Mufasa asked after seeing his son hit his head on a rock after a pounce

Sherise burst out laughing, "Trying to pounce!"

Simba glared at his sister before leaping at her. Sherise ducked which made the prince fall on his back.

Sherise shook her head and said "Let a lioness show you how's it done"

With that the princess got real low to the ground she stalked closer and closer. Then at an amazing speed she leaped up and pounced on the annoying bird.

"Ha, that's very good Sherise"

Sherise smiled and said "Thanks daddy"

Simba stuck his tongue out and Sherise just smiled.

"Sire! Hyenas in the Pride Lands"

Mufasa shot up and ran off but not before he told Zazu to take the cubs home.

"No fair I was going to ask if we could come" Simba whined as he walked by his sister's side

Sherise rolled her eyes and said "You do know that dad was going to say no right"

Simba sighed and said "I know"

As the siblings continued their journey home Simba made a detour.

"Where are you going?"

Simba stopped and said "Visit Uncle Scar, you coming?"

Sherise's face insinstly made a disgust face as she said "I think I'll past"

"Come on, pleeeeease! Pretty please! With a zebra leg on top!"

Sherise sighed and said "Alright, alright I'll go. Just stop winning or I'll have to change your name to Sonia"

"Haha"


	7. The Gang Meets Up

**AN: I planed on that CSIMentalistTLK lover. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

"Hey Uncle Scar! Guess what?"

Simba and Sherise had raced to their uncle's cave. Where Scar is now sitting down in bad mood and now he's in a more bad mood.

"I despise guessing games"

Sherise rolls her eyes at her uncle's statement.

"Me and Sherise is going to rule Pride Rock"

Sherise shot her head in Simba's direction and said "Wait! Dad..."

But the princess stopped her sentence at her uncle's next words.

"Oh goody"

Simba didn't catch how sarcastically that statement was. But his sister did. Simba looks out over the edge of the cave.

"Dad just showed us the whole kingdom" the prince stop to laugh before finishing "And we're going to rule it all"

"Yes. Well... forgive me for not leaping for joy. Bad back, you know"

Scar flops down on his side. Simba runs over and jumps on his uncle's side. While Sherise sat where she was; the cave entrance.

"Hey, Uncle Scar? When we're king and queen what'll that make you?

"Monkeys' uncle"

Sherise frowns as she whispers to herself, "More like a snake in the grass"

"And remember it's our little secret"

Simba runs off but not before grabbing his sister's tail and dragging her out. When they got to the savannah Sherise pulled her tail from her brother's grip.

"Hey!"

Simba just laughed and said "Come on we're going to get the gang. I know where we can explore today"

Before Sherise could ask a question, Simba ran off. Shaking her head and with a smile she ran after him. Simba and Sherise soon raced down a slope where a group of lionesses were lying, some bathing their cubs.

"Hey guys" said Simba and Sherise as they got to the bottom

The cubs there all voiced their replies.

"Come on. I just heard about this great place"

Nala groans and says through clenched teeth, "Simba! I'm kind of in the middle of a bath"

"And it's time for yours"

Simba tries to escape but Sarabi bends down and grabs him. She proceeds to give the struggling cub a bath.

"Mom! ...Mom. You're messing up my mane"

Sherise who is siting near the rock her mother is on, looked from her friends to her brother and mother with a smirk.

"Mane? What mane?"

Simba glares from Sarabi's paws.

"Haha"

Sarabi smiles as she said "All done"

Simba jumps down and tries to comb his golden tuff on his head.

"Okay, okay, I'm clean. Can we go now?"

"So where are we going? It better not be anyplace dumb", Nala just finished her bath and wanted to know where they were going

"No. It's really cool"

Sarabi bends her head down and says "So where is this "really cool" place?" which made the prince jump

"Oh" Simba pauses to think and then he smiles and turn to face his mother who is now giving sherise a bath, "Uh... around the water hole"

Mheetu steps up with Logan and Kendall and said "The water hole? What's so great about the water hole?"

Simba smiles at his mother before turning toward his friends and whispered "I'll **SHOW **you when we **GET **there"

The cubs now get it and whispered "Oh" before turning towards their mothers and said "Mom, can I go with Simba and Sherise"

Sarafina looked from her cubs to the queen and said "What do you think Sarabi?"

Sarabi faked liked she had to think about an answer, "Well..."

The cubs put on broad, forced grins as they said "Pleeeease?"

Sarabi smiled and said "It's all right with me..."

The cubs are overjoyed as they jump around.

"All right!"

"Yeah!"

"...As long as Zazu goes with you"

The cubs stop dead in their celebration.

Sherise and Simba shared a look before saying together, "No. Not Zazu"

The cubs finally made it to the watering hole after hearing the annoying bird the whole trip. The cubs sat under a tree, a little ways from Zazu's perch when a grayish brown cub with dark red eyes and a dark grey cub with dark red eyes came running over.

"Hey guys"

Sherise looked over and smiled.

"Hey Macy, Zuri"

Macy is the grayish brown cub and Zuri is her dark grey younger sister. And together they are Kacey's two month old cubs.

Sherise turned to her brother and said "Alright now were are we going?"

Simba looked looked around and said "An elephant graveyard"

"Wow!"

"Shhh! Zazu!" Simba hissed

"Right"

Simba then looked among his friends and said "Who wants to go?"

Mheetu, Macy and Zuri backed up shaking their heads.

Kendall nodded and said "Alright that leaves the five of us" then he looked at the pale golden cub and said "Or are you too scared?"

Logan glared at the dark golden cub before he said "I'm not afraid of anything"

Then Logan flashed the princess a smile, who rolled her eyes and turned her attention on her brother. Sherise has no time for boys, her main concern is trying keep her big brother out of trouble, even though he's older. Just it's easier said than done.


	8. Royal Trouble

**AN: I'm glad like that part CSIMentalistTLK lover. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

"Ok, now we know who's going. How are we going to ditch the dodo?"

Sherise thought on Nala's question when her eyes landed on Mheetu and the twin sisters.

"I got it!" Sherise said jumping up

Kendall looked at the princess and said "Got what?"

Sherise smiled and said "How to ditch Zazu! All we need is a distraction"

"And who's going to be that?" Macy said walking over

"You, Zuri and Mheetu" was the princess reply

Zuri's eyes lit up as she smiled over at Kendall. Through the months most the cubs had started to feel more than than friendship love for their friends.

"Ok, one of you act like you're hurt and get Zazu to take you home. Then we say we stay here" Sherise explained the plan to the group of cubs

Mheetu, Macy and Zuri nodded before they walked off.

"Zazu!"

The bird bird nearly fell off his branch at Mheetu's shout.

"What is it?"

Just then Zuri came limping over with Macy by her side.

"My sister hurt her paw"

Zazu looked over at the other five and seen them lying down with their eyes closed.

The hornbill sighed before saying "Come on" and took flight

When Zazu got far enough the five cubs sprinted up and bolted as fast as they could.

"Ha! I am a genius!" boasted Simba as he put on his famous grin

Nala rolled her blue eyes and said "Hey genius! It was Sherise's idea"

Simba glared at her before pouncing. The two cubs rolled till the prince was pinned.

"Ha! Pinned ya!"

Simba rolled his eyes and said "Let me up!" as he shoved Nala up

Nala got up and walked over to a laughing Sherise, who head butted each other. A lion's way of a high five. Simba glared at his sister before pouncing. The two siblings went tumbling down a hill before the golden prince was pinned again.

"Pinned ya!" Sherise said with a smirk

The other cubs soon came running over when a greaser went off.

"Wow! This is it! We made it" Simba said as he walked around

"This place is creepy" said Nala

Sherise nodded and said "We could get in big trouble"

"I say it's a danger hazer" Logan said looking at an animal skeleton

Simba jumped in front of a large elephant skull and said "Danger? I laugh in the face of danger! Haha!"

Just then laughter and growling was heard from inside the skull. Simba ran over to his sister and friends as three hyenas climbed out of the skull.

"Well what do we have here?" asked a female hyena

"Five trespassers!" snarled a male hyena as a insane male hyena laughed crazy

The female advanced on the cubs as she looked Simba and Sherise, she smiled.

"I know you two, you're Mufasa's brats!"

Simba glared at her and said "We are the future king and queen"

The sane male walked over and growled "Don't you know what we do to kings and queens that step out of their kingdom"

"Phh! You can't do anything to us"

Nala stepped up to Simba and said "We are on their land"

Simba was going to say something but the hyenas broke into a fight on what they were going to make the cubs into for dinner.

"Hey guys"

Simba and the other three cubs turned to the princess.

"Follow me"

With that Sherise sunk off with Simba and their friends following. When they got a distance they ran for their lives.

"What Ed?" snapped the female hyena

The crazy hyena pointed the direction the cubs gone.

"Uh Shenzi?" the other male hyena started

"What Banazi!"

"Did we ordered this dinner to go!"

-X-

The cubs ran without a out stop till they got to a pile of bones. Kendall looked back and his dark green eyes grew wide.

"Uh, guys...turn around"

The cubs looked and without a second glance ran down the pile with hyenas hot on their tail. The cubs slipped down an animal's spine,

"Ahhh!" screamed the cubs as they soared through the air. Everyone made it but Nala.

"Ahhh! Help!"

Simba heard his friend's cries and made a quick turn. He dashed forward. With a mighty swipe he gave Shenzi four claw marks across her cheek before heading after his sister and friends to only find that they were trapped. Simba took a deep breath before roaring. It was small and weak, which made the hyenas laugh their minds off.

"Do that again"

Simba took another deep breath, this time Sherise walked next him. Brother and sister shared a look before roaring a loud roar.

"Huh?" was all the hyenas said before a massive paw meet with their bodies

"Uncle"

"Silence!" Mufasa half roared

"Ok...ok...we're sorry" the hyenas pleaded

"If you ever come near my children again!"

"Oh these are your cubs...we didn't know"

Mufasa roared making hyenas flee with their tail tucked between their legs.

"Toodles"

Zazu flew over gave the king a nod, but shrunk back at the glare he received. Sherise and Simba ran over.

"Dad we're..."

Mufasa cut his son off and said "You deliberately disobeyed me"

Sherise and Simba pinned their ears as they cried, "We're sorry"

Mufasa ignored that and said very sternly, "Let's go home"

They all start the walk home out of the burial grounds, the cubs had their heads down in shame. Nala lifts her head and looks to Sherise and Simba,

"I thought you two were really brave"

Sherise smiled at her friend before lowering her head and continued following her father. Once half way to Pride Rock, Mufasa stopped.

"Zazu" the king's voice boomed

The blue hornbill flew forward and landed in front of Mufasa. Fear written all over his face as he looked up, "Yes, sire?"

Mufasa's tone was stern as he said "Take my nephew and his friends home. I've got to teach my children a lesson"

Simba and Sherise lowered themselves as it the tall blades of grass was going to hide them. Zazu flies over and lands in front of the five cubs.

"Come cubs" Zazu sighed before putting his wings on the prince and princess' shoulders and said "Simba, Sherise good luck"

With that Zazu took flight with Nala and the cubs followed. Logan stopped and ran to give Sherise a quick nuzzle before running after the other cubs. Sherise ignored the tangly feeling she felt as she heard Mufasa call her and Simba. The siblings shared a look before slowly making their towards their father. Once by Mufasa, Simba and Sherise sit side by side.

Without looking at his cubs he thinks silently for a few moments before opening his eyes and looked down at his cubs.

"I'm very disappointed in the both of you"

Simba and Sherise looks down and said "We know"

"You could of been killed! And what's worse, you put your friends in danger!"

Sherise and her brother's voice cracks as they cried, "We were only trying to be brave like you"

Mufasa sighed and said "I'm only brave when I have to be. Being brave didn't mean you go looking for trouble"

Sherise looks up and said "But you're not scared of anything"

Mufasa sighed, "I was today"

The cubs looked at each other before looking at Mufasa with disbelief in their eyes.

"You were?" the cubs asked

Mufasa nodded as Simba said "You know what?"

Mufasa bends down as he and Sherise ask the same question, "What?"

"I think those hyenas were even scareder"

Mufasa laughs and said "No body messes with your dad"

Sherise and Simba chased their father through the savannah in a game of tag. After a while Mufasa laid down with his cubs on his head.

"Dad?"

"Hmm?"

Sherise looks over Mufasa head and said "We'll always be together?"

Mufasa sits up where Simba skids down his shoulder and Sherise is still on his head.

"Simba, Sherise let me tell you something your grandfather told me. Look to the stars, all the great kings and queens are up there to guide you...and so will I"


	9. Tragedy

**AN: I'm glad you think so CSIMentalistTLK lover. This was sad for me to write, even though it wasn't much. It was sad for me but you tell me what you think!**

When Mufasa reached Pride Rock with the cubs sleep on his back, Sarabi was waiting out side the cave.

The queen let out a sighed of relief, "I was worried when Zazu came back without you"

Mufasa nuzzled his mate, "We're fine. Just had to teach them a few lessons"

Sarabi nodded, "I'm glad their alright. I wouldn't know what to do if something happened to them"

"You don't have to worry about that"

-X-

Sherise woke with a groan.

"Good morning princess"

Sherise looked and saw grayish cub with a black going backwards and blood red eyes. Next to him was a tannish-cream with a golden tint. She has a tuff on her head and bright green eyes.

"What do guys want?" The golden princess said with a groan

The tannish-cream cub rolled her eyes, "We can't play with our favorite cousin"

"No, Tama. Because you're always picking on me"

The grayish cub laughed, "And you wonder why"

"Hey! Leave her alone"

The cubs looked and saw a Logan glaring daggers at the twins.

"Aw but Logie we were having fun" smiled Tama

Sherise shrunk back and glared at her cousin. She was the only one to call Logan, 'Logie'.

Logan growled at her which made the cub smirk.

"C'mon Nuka. Let's go see what the lionesses are doing"

The grayish cub smiled before following his sister out the cave.

Logan snorted before turning towards his friend, "You ok?"

Sherise smiled lightly, "Yeah. Thanks" then the princess looked around and noticed the cave is empty, "Where's everyone?"

"Well you know you're dad went patrolling, most of the lionesses went hunting. Some are watching us, since we're grounded"

Sherise sighed, "I'm going to kill my brother"

"Oh and Simba went your uncle"

"Lucky furball" the princess mumbled but Logan heard it

"Everyone's in the cave, if you want to play"

Sherise yawned, "Thanks, but I think I'm going to go back to sleep"

Logan smiled, "Ok" before walking out of the cave

Sherise curled in a ball and went to sleep. When she woke up she was being nuzzled. The princess opened her sliverish blue eyes and seen Logan. But he was crying.

"Logie, what's wrong?"

Tears fell freely from his dark reddish brown eyes, "Its your father and brother"

Concern filled her eyes, "What about them?"

"They're dead"

Tears fell from her eyes, "No. No. No."

Logan pulled his friend in for a hug and two cried into each other's fur.

"Sherise?"

The golden cub pulled away from her friend bolted to her mother who pulled her in tight embrace.

"Please tell me its not true!"

Sarabi had tears falling as she hugged her daughter closer, "I'm afraid not my little one"

"The king wants this cave cleared!"

Sarabi looked and saw a hyena with bangs. Upon seeing her, Sherise shrunk back with a whimper.

Sarabi took deep breathes before picking up her daughter and leaving to the nursery cave with Logan following closely. When they got the nursery, the dark beige lion gently put her daughter down.

"What did that hyena mean by the king want the cave cleared?"

Sarabi laid down, but pulling her cub closed, "Scar is king now and...he's the want who the hyenas in"

Sherise shivered at the thought of the with same creatures that almost killed her.

"Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you" Sarabi said licking the golden cub's head, messing up the golden fur on her head

Sherise just curled up in her mother's paws and silently cried herself to sleep.


	10. Nightmare

**AN: Yeah CSIMentalistTLK lover, it was sad. I cry every time. Here's chapter ten, enjoy!**

Sherise woke to the sound of voices. The golden cub blinked her eyes open and looked to cave entrance to see her mother talking to a light yellow golden lion with a muddy brown mane and green eyes.

Sarabi looked from the male and smiled, "Morning sweetie"

Sherise walked over to her mother and nuzzled against her chest, "Morning morning mommy"

The lion smiled, "How's my favorite niece"

Sherise smiled lightly, "Ok, Uncle Kesi. Miss Simba and daddy"

The lion nuzzled his niece, "I do too"

"Sherise why don't you go play with your friends"

Sherise nodded and walked to the back of the nursery cave with the other cubs.

"Rabi, you know Sherise's in danger"

Sarabi sighed, "I know Kesi. Since Scar took the throne Sherise has no claim"

Kesi growled, "Yes she do! She's in line after Simba!"

"That's why I bethroled her to Kendall. Scar can't do anything then"

Kesi shook his head, "I don't know what got into my brother. I used to look up to him"

"Yeah I know. You and Ni use too" smiled Sarabi thinking about the past. Where did things go wrong?

Kesi got up and stretched, "Well I have to go patrol. I'll see you later, Rabi"

Sarabi nodded before watching her brother in-law exit the cave.

-X-

"Hey Princess"

Sherise sighed, "I'm not a princess anymore. Tama's the princess"

"Well I'm the future king!" Kendall boasted

"Yeah and we're not happy about that either!" Logan growled

"Hey!"

Sherise walked over to a corner and laid down.

"You ok?"

Sherise smiled lightly, "Just miss Simba and my dad"

Nala laid next to her friend and nuzzled her, "I do too" before lying her head down

Sherise nuzzled her creamy friend before lying her head down also. Not really into the mood of playing, so she closed her eyes.

**"Hold on Sherise!"**

**In the gully, a wildebeest rams the tree Sherise's on, nearly breaking it.**

**"Ahhhh!"**

**Mufasa runs out into the herd, joining the stampede.**

**"Oh Scar, this is awful. What will we do? What will we do? Hah ... I'll go back for help, that's what I'll do, I'll go back for he-oomph!"**

**Scar backhands Zazu into a rock wall, knocking him out. Scar then follows Mufasa's progress from the lip of the gorge, his shadow cast mysteriously from the bottom of the gully. Mufasa runs with the herd till slightly past the tree. He whips around the front of some wildebeest and runs into the herd towards Sherise's tree. He gets rammed head-first once, throwing him to the ground. A wildebeest hits Sherise's tree, throwing Sherise into the air. Mufasa gets up in time to catch Sherise in the air with his mouth. He gets hit again and accidentally throws Sherise. Sherise dodges a few oncoming wildebeest. Mufasa runs by with the herd and grabs Sherise. He jumps up to a near rock ledge and sets Sherise down, but is immediately struck by a wildebeest and carried off into the stampede.**

**"DADDY!"**

**Sherise watches in horror as she cannot find her father in the swirling mass of wildebeest below her. At the last second, Mufasa leaps out of the herd and starts to climb with great difficulty up the sheer rock slope. Sherise turns and starts to climb up to the top of the gorge. Out of Sherise's sight, Mufasa reaches a point right below a ledge where he can't climb due to the steepness. His claws are scraping and his back paws have no traction. Above him on the ledge is Scar.**

**Scar! Broth-" slips, barely hangs on, "Brother! Help me!"**

**Scar looks disdainfully down, and then suddenly latches onto Mufasa's forepaws with claws extended. Mufasa roars, primarily from the sudden pain of Scar's claws, but no doubt also due to the sudden flash of realization. His expression slowly changes to one of horror as he recognizes Scar's intent.**

**Slowly and evilly, "Long live the king."**

**Scar throws his brother backwards. Mufasa free-falls, back first. The camera follows Mufasa down from under him, then from above him, showing the stampede raging below.**

**"Aaaaaaahh!"**

**Sherise is watching her father hit the ground.**

**"Nooooooo!"**

**The herd passes. Everything is clouded by dust. Sherise bounds to the canyon floor. Mufasa is nowhere to be seen.**

**Sherise coughs, "Dad!", Quietly, "Dad?"**

**A stray wildebeest run past, the source of the sound. The wildebeest curves around a log further down the gully. Under the log is Mufasa, laying on his side. He is not moving or breathing. Sherise approaches the body.**

**Hopefully, "Dad? ...Dad, come on." She rubs up against Mufasa's cheek. The head merely rolls back in place after the rub, "You gotta get up." She places both forepaws on her father's cheek and pushes, "Daddy. We gotta go home" She tugs at Mufasa's ear. Again the head limply moves back in place. Sherise runs off a bit, obviously very scared. "HEEEEELP! Somebody!" Her voice reverberates hollowly off the sides of the gorge. "Anybody... help."**

**She cries. Sherise turns back to the body. She nuzzles up under the limp paw so that her father is embracing her.**

**Scar appears through the dust.**

**"Sherise. ...What have you done?"**

**Sherise jumps back, crying, "There were wildebeests and he tried to save me... it was an accident, I... I didn't mean for it to happen."**

**Scar embraced Sherise, yet still distant, "Of course, of course you didn't. No one... ever means", pulls Sherise closer; Sherise hides her face on Scar's foreleg, "for these things to happen. ...But the king IS dead." looking with mock regret at Sherise, "And if it weren't for you, he'd still be alive.", Sherise is crushed, believing her guilt. Another thought "occurs" to Scar. "Oh! What will your mother think?"**

**Sherise sniffing, "What am I gonna do?"**

**"Run away, Sherise. Run... Run away and never return."**

**Sherise runs off blindly, obviously broken. Three hyenas appear behind Scar.**

**"Kill her."**

**The hyenas take off after her; Scar stands motionless.**

Sherise woke with a scream.

"Reese what's wrong?"

Sherise looked to her right and seen Logan cuddled with her.

The golden took a deep breathe. "Nightmare?"

Logan pulled his friend closer and nuzzled her, "Its ok. It was just a dream. Nothing's going to happen to you, promise!"

Sherise smiled lightly before lying her head down. Logan followed suit and inched closer before closing his eyes.


	11. Second Star to the Right

**AN: I'm not sure yet, CSIMentalistTLK lover. But I do know with her father and brother's deaths, plus the nightmare and Tama and Nuka's bullying will make her doubt her importance in life. I should said this first chapter but I don't own anything Disney related. I only own a few OCs. I don't own Bianca, I don't know who own her. But I take credit for her design. With that said enjoy chapter eleven!**

"Zira, we need to talk!"

The dark pale tan lioness growled, "What is it mother!?"

A light cream, almost white lioness with a dark brown dorsal stripe running down her face and stopping between her red eyes; sighed.

"Nani-"

"Don't call me THAT!" Zira roared

The lioness was taken back and only watched in fear and horror as her daughter stalked into the king's cave.

"Bianca?"

The light cream lioness looked and saw a dark beige lioness. This lioness was few shades darker than Sarabi with orange eyes and black earrims.

"Are you ok?"

Bianca sighed, "I don't know what went wrong, Siri"

Siri nuzzled her friend, "I'm sure if Uru was here she'll be asking the same thing"

Bianca nodded, "I miss her"

Siri nodded, "I do too"

-X-

"Sherise! Come and play tag!"

Sherise smiled at her dark golden friend, "Sorry Kenny, I'm not up to it"

Kendall frowned but ran off to go tag Macy of Zuri. Sherise wasn't aware that her mother has been watching.

"Sarabi"

The dark beige lioness looked and saw Hortense, "Hello Hortense"

"How's things been holding up?"

Sarabi sighed, "Something's not right with Sherise"

"How so?"

"I wish I could explain it. She's just not the same anymore"

And Sarabi was right, over the course of two weeks, Sherise changed. She was more down and cried a lot. She stayed to herself and didn't play anymore. Sarabi, Kesi, Logan, Kendall, Nala and Sarafina was worried to the golden cub. But she would always tell them, _"I'm fine. Just want to be alone"._ So as more weeks went by Sherise was known as the stressed cub. Which put more stress on the poor cub. But over all, she couldn't shake the nightmare she had. One night Sherise snuck out and went to the field where Mufasa took her and Simba. She looked to the star filled sky and couldn't help but thing about the song Mufasa used to sing to her, when she couldn't sleep.

**The second star to the right**

**Shines in the night for you**

**To tell you that the dreams you plan**

**Really can come true**

**The second star to the right**

**Shines with a light that's rare**

**And if it's Never Land you need**

**It's light will lead you there**

**Twinkle, twinkle little star**

**So I'll know where you are**

**Gleaming in the skies above**

**Lead me to the one who loves me**

**And when you bring him my way**

**Each time we say **_**"Goodnight"**_

**We'll thank the little star that shines**

**The second from the right**

With a sigh the cub laid down and curl up before closing her eyes.

**She is at the top of the ledge, reaching down for what seems like a slightly younger Mufasa, who is just out of reach.**

**"Sherise! Sherise! Help me!"**

**"Brother!"**

**Scar is above Sherise, laughing on the rocks against the moonlight.**

**"Brother... just... a little... farther..."**

**Scar latches on to Sherise's upper foreleg with his claws.**

**"Gotcha! ...Trust me."**

**"Sherise!"**

**Simba slides down and into the gorge.**

**"Noooo!**

**Sherise turns to see Scar, above her.**

**"Scar!"**

**Scar, laughing, slowly morphs into a dark tan lioness with bangs and green eyes.**

**"Tama...?"**

**The lioness suddenly lets go, throwing Sherise down after Simba. She is still laughing.**

At the moment of impact, she wakes, panting. She looks around in fright, calms herself, and goes back to sleep next to Nala and Sarabi in the nursery cave. With a sigh the golden cub laid down and closed her eyes.


	12. Hunting

**AN: I'm really glad you like the last chapter CSIMentalistTLK lover. But Sherise does have it bad and only time will tell who will make her **_**'feel like the only girl in the world'**_**. Enjoy!**

Sherise woke to a nuzzle. She opened her eyes and saw Nala smiling at her.

"Hey" Sherise said between a yawn

"Morning sleepy head"

Sherise sat up and said "What's new?"

Nala smiled, "My mom and the lionesses is showing us how to hunt"

Sherise sighed, "I already know how to hunt"

"You do?"

Sherise nodded, "But if you want to go. I guess I'll come"

Nala beamed, "Thank you. Thank you! You're the best friend ever!"

Sherise smiled lightly before following her cream friend.

-X-

"Logan"

The pale golden cub was looking into the water hole when he looked up and seen Kendall.

"What do you want?!" Logan snapped

Kendall smirked, "Just wandering if you got a thing for Sherise"

Logan stud up and growled, "If you do, what are you going to do about it!"

Kendall chuckled, "Just stay away from my girl"

Logan sneered, "She's not your girl! She don't belong to anybody!"

Kendall laughed before walking away. Logan stared at the dark golden cub with hate and jealousy. He knows Sherise is bethroled to him but it won't stop the feelings he has.

-X-

Sherise and Nala had made it to the hunting grounds where Sarafina was leading a hunt. The girls watched as Jenna and Jennifer cut a old female wildebeest off. Kacey chased it to where Sarafina pounced form the back and grabbed the animal's throat. Within moments the animal went limp.

"Wow! My mom's amazing!"

Sherise smiled, "Yeah"

"One day that'll be us!"

Sherise looked at her overly cheerful friend and smiled. At lease she's happy.

"Hello cousin"

Sherise groaned before turning to see Tama and Nuka.

"What do you want!?"

"Oh I just want to know if you like Logan?" Smiled Tama

"And if she does!?" Nala snarled

Tama smiled before swiping across Sherise's face. Leaving a scar across the golden cub's right eye. Nala growled before pouncing on the tan cub. Nuka was about to pounce when Sarafina ran over. She pulled her daughter and Tama apart.

"What is going on?"

Nala glared at Tama and snarled, "She hit Sherise!"

Sarafina eyes widen before turning to see her best friend's daughter lying on the ground covering her right eye, crying.

"Fina!"

Sarafina looked up and seen her party,"Jennifer, go get Rafiki!"

The dark golden lioness sped away.

"Kacey go get Sarabi!"

The grayish brown lioness dashed to Pride Rock.

"Mom, is she going to be ok" Nala said with a tears falling

Sarafina sighed, "I don't know, honey"

Just then Sarabi came running over.

"What happened?"

"Nala said Tama hit her" replied the dark cream lioness

Rafiki soon walked over and started to work on the weeping cub. When he was done he looked up with a glum look.

"Rafiki, how is she?" Sarabi cried

"I'm afraid she's..."


	13. Scared

**AN: Its ok, CSIMentalistTLK lover. I figured it was a mistake. But I'm afraid you're going to have to read this chapter. Enjoy!**

"Rafiki how is she?" Sarabi cried

"I'm afraid she's going to be like her uncle. Scared across the right eye"

Sarabi gasped as tears formed. She didn't want her baby to turn into a monster _like Taka did_.

"I'm truly am sorry"

Sarabi nodded before rushing over to her cub, that's sound asleep. The herbs that Rafiki put on Sherise's eye put her to sleep.

"So she's going to be ok?"

Sarafina pulled her cub close and nuzzled her, "Sherise is going to have a scar like King Scar"

Nala gasped before looking over at her friend with tears streaming down.

-X-

Time past and things changed, and not for the better. Since Sherise received her scar, she has been more shadow and stressed. She's always by herself, minus the few times she would be with Nala. As for the kingdom, the Pridelands has gained a new name, _Shadowlands_. The kingdom is a dry barren wasteland with little food and water. The cubs are now reaching their young adult stages. Sherise has grown beautifully, her fur is still the a rich golden brown. She still has a some golden fur sticking up on her head and dark brown earrims. _She is truly beautiful_. The only thing is different, Sherise has a pink scar going down her right eye. Since she's older, Sherise became self conisis about herself. Even though she one of the most beautiful lionesses in the kingdom and some eyes has taken interest.

"Father you called" said a young adult Kendall, his dark red mane falling slightly into his dark green eyes

"Have you ever felt like you're not loved" Scar said walking over to his son

"I'm not sure what you mean, father"

Scar groaned, "Don't you want to be pleased by a lioness"

"Well...yes"

Scar grinned, "Then its settled! Tonight we shall have our fun!"

Kendall was surprised and scared, "But who would you have fun with?"

Scar smiled evilly, "Nala?"

-X-

"This has to end!" Jennifer cried

"There's nothing we could could do" said Ni with a sigh

"There's to many hyenas" added Hortense

"We just have to send some one for help" sighed Sarafina

"But who?" asked Kacey

Just then Kendall came running over out of breathe.

"Kendall what's wrong?" Jennifer asked her son

After catching his breath the dark golden lion looked at Sarabi and Sarafina.

"My dad wants us to...mate with Nala and Sherise. But knowing Nala, she's going to deny and knowing my father...he's going to take it by force"

Sarafina growled, "Over my dead body!"

Jennifer looked at her son, "What about you? Would you do the same to Reese?"

Kendall shook his head, "No! I love her to much! But my dad may have second thoughts"

"Then its decided. Nala and...Sherise must go find help" Sarabi said as tears fell from her orange eyes

-X-

That night Sarabi walked Nala and Sherise to the borders.

"Now I want you two to go and find help"

Sherise looked at her mother, "I can't leave you or the pride"

"Sherise, if you and Nala don't leave...Scar is going to force you two into mating with him and Kendall" Sarabi said as more tears fell

"Kendall wouldn't do that!" Nala yelled

"I know but he dosen't have much power when Scar is still king. Now go before the guards come"

Nala nuzzled the dark beige lioness and stepped aside.

"Mom...I love you"

Sarabi smiled, "I love you too"

Mother and daughter nuzzle and and hugged. Sarabi watched with tears falling as her daughter and her friend raced across the borders. _Mufasa please watched over our daughter and Nala_. With that thought the dark beige lioness made the long trek back to Pride Rock.


	14. Reunited

**AN: Yeah I agree about the scar CSIMentalistTLK lover. But I needed something to make Sherise doubt herself and make her even more depressed. Enjoy!**

Mheetu walked out of the nursery cave and down the rocky stairs where he was greeted by his mother. The cream lion had matured a lot. He has a rich mild brown mane and muscles from sparing with his father and friends.

"Mom, where's Reese and Nal?"

Sarafina sighed, "They left"

Mheetu eyes widen as tears threating to fall, "Will they come back?"

Sarafina hugged her son, "We hope so"

-X-

"Nala! Can we rest!"

The two lionesses were running all night and day. They ran across the desert and now they came to a jungle.

"Ok, I'll go find something to eat"

Sherise nodded and went off in search off water while Nala went in another direction. The golden lioness had found a small pond where quickly dipped her tounge in. Just as she was about about to laid down for a nap til Nala come back, a loud roar was heard. Sherise shot up and bolted to the source. She jumped over some bushes and was shocked to see Nala baring her teeth over a young golden lion with a red mane and reddish brown eyes. _He looks farmilar?_

"Who are you?"

Sherise was knocked out of thoughts at Nala's question, who is now sitting next to her.

"Its me. Simba"

Sherise's eyes widen. He's alive!

"Simba!" The golden lioness cried as she pounced on her brother

Simba chuckled as he nuzzled her, "Its good to see you too, sis" then his eyes narrowed, "Reese what happened to your eye?"

"Woah! What's going on here!"

Sherise and Nala looked saw a meerkat and a warthog walking over.

"Guys this is Timon and Pumbaa, they raised me" then he looked at the two animals, "This is Sherise and Nala. They're my little sister and friend"

"Friend?"

Simba looked back at the two lionesses, "What are you two doing here?"

"We should be asking you that! Wait to everyone finds out...and your mother what will she think?"

Simba shook his head, "She doesn't have to know. Nobody does"

Sherise looked at her brother, "What? Of course they do! Everyone thinks your dead..."

"And what?"

Sherise just looked away as her nightmare resurfaced.

"You ok, sis"

Sherise smiled lightly, "Maybe Nala should tell you" then she looked at the cream lioness, "I'll just be resting"

Nala watched her friend walk away before turning towards Simba. Sherise found a spot under a tree and laid down. With a sigh, she closed her eyes.

**"Oh, must it all end in violence? I'd hate to be responsible for the death of a family member. Wouldn't you agree, Sherise?"**

**Sherise is back at Pride Rock and glares at her uncle.**

**"That's not gonna work, Scar. I've put it behind me."**

**"Eh, but what about your faithful subjects? Have they put it behind them?"**

**"Sherise, what is he talking about?" Logan asked**

**Scar's delighted, "Ahh, so you haven't told them your little secret. Well, Sherise, now's your chance to tell them. Tell them who is responsible for Mufasa's death!"**

**Scar's last line causes the lionesses to start. All are concentrating on Sherise.**

**Sherise steers herself as she steps forward, "I am."**

**Simba approached his sister, "It's not true. Tell me it's not true."**

**"It's true."**

**"You see! She admits it! Murderer!"**

**Lightning crashes behind Scar's head to punctuate the line.**

**"No. It was an accident."**

**Scar walks around and around Sherise as he accuses her.**

**"If it weren't for you, Mufasa would still be alive. It's your fault he's dead; do you deny it?"**

**Sherise sighs, "No."**

**"Then... you're... guilty."**

**"No. I'm not a murderer."**

**"Oh, Sherise, you're in trouble again. But this time, Daddy isn't here to save you. And now EVERYONE.. KNOWS... WHY!"**

**Scar has been backing Sherise up the length of Pride Rock. After his last sentence, Sherise slips over the edge and is clinging to the ledge by her forepaws. Lightning strikes below, igniting a fire.**

**"Sherise!"**

**Scar sits back and pretends to think.**

**"Now this looks familiar. Hmm. Where have I seen this before? Let me think. Hmmm... hmmm. Oh yes, I remember. This is just the way your father looked before he died."**

**Scar grabs Sherise with his claws as he did Mufasa. He whispers into Sherise's ear.**

**"And here's MY little secret: I killed Mufasa."**

Sherise shot up, "Noooo!"

As the golden lioness pants she realized it was another dream. Just then Nala come stalking over.

"Where's Simba?"

"I don't know! I can't believe him!"

Sherise sat up, "What happened?"

"He said he won't go back and I told him we need him. He said no one needs him"

_I know how he feel._ Sherise then looked at her friend, "I'll go and talk to him"

Nala snorted "Good luck'

Sherise nodded before running off in search of her big brother.


	15. Remember

**AN: We will have to see, CSIMentalistTLK lover. Enjoy chapter fifthteen!**

Sherise found Simba pacing in a field.

"She's wrong. I can't go back. What would it prove, anyway? It won't change anything. You can't change the past." He looks up at the stars. "You said you'd always be there for me! But you're not. And it's because of me. It's my fault. It's my fault."

He bows his head, choking back tears.

"Its not your fault"

Simba jumps at the sound of Sherise's voice.

"Do you want to talk about about"

Simba sighs, "You of all wouldn't understand"

Sherise looks to the sky and sighs, "For the past three years I have been going around with a burden. I have been having nightmares about the stampede"

Simba's eyes widen as he looked at his sister.

"In the nightmare Scar told me daddy's death was my fault"

Tears started to form in Simba's reddish brown eyes, "And that you should run away and never return"

Sherise looked at her brother with shock, "How?"

"That's what he told me after the stampede"

"Simba, you really should return. The kingdom needs you...I need my big brother"

Simba bowed his head and sighed deeply.

Asante sana!

Squash banana!

We we nugu!

Mi mi apana!

Simba seems slightly annoyed by the chant as Sherise couldn't contain her giggles. He moves away. Rafiki, elated by the sight of Simba, follows him. Simba lies down on a log over a pond, Sherise's still is giggling as she walked over to the log. A rock disturbs the water; Rafiki, now in a nearby tree, starts his chant again.

Simba groans, "Come on, will you cut it out?"

Rafiki, laughing, is doing random acrobatics in the trees nearby.

"Can't cut it out. It'll grow right back!"

Sherise couldn't help but laugh and got a glare from her brother. Before he starts walking away. Sherise smiles and follows after the baboon and her big headed brother.

"Creepy little monkey. Will you stop following me? Who are you?"

Rafiki is front of Simba, then right in his face, "The question is: Whooo... are you?"

Simba was startled, then he sighed, "I thought I knew. Now I'm not so sure."

Sherise felt bad for him but a smile grew at the baboon's words.

"Well, I know who you are. Shh. Come here. It's a secret.

Asante sana!

Squash banana!

We we nugu!

Mi mi apana!"

"Enough already. what's that supposed to mean, anyway?"

"It means you are a baboon - and I'm not."

Sherise tried to hold it but burst out laughing.

Simba starts moving away, "I think... you're a little confused."

Rafiki magically appears in front of Simba again, "Wrong. I'm not the one who's confused; you don't even know who you are."

"Oh, and I suppose you know?"

Rafiki smiled, "Sure do; you two are Mufasa's children. ... Bye!

Sherise and Simba is surprised by this revelation. Rafiki disappears.

Simba and Sherise shared a kook before running after the baboon, "Hey, wait!"

When they caught up. Rafiki is in a meditative lotus position on a rock.

"You knew our father?" Simba asked

Rafiki replies in a monotone voice, "Correction- I know your father."

Sherise sighed, "We hate to tell you this, but... he died. A long time ago."

Rafiki leaps off the rock over to a dense jungle-like area.

"Nope. Wrong again! Ha ha hah! He's alive! And I'll show him to the both of you. You two just follow old Rafiki, he knows the way. Come on!"

Sherise and Simba shares another look before running after Rafiki. Rafiki leads Sherise and Simba through the brush. Simba has trouble keeping up due to his size. Which makes Sherise laugh at her brother's discomfort.

"Don't dawdle. Hurry up!"

"Hey, whoa. Wait, wait."

"Come on, come on."

"Would you slow down?"

Rafiki is seen fitting through the canopy ahead of Simba, laughing hollowly and whooping. Simba struggles to keep up. Suddenly, Rafiki appears with his hand held up right into Simba's face.

"STOP!"

Rafiki motions to Simba and Sherise near some reeds.

He parts the reeds and points past them with his staff.

"Look down there."

Simba and Sherise quietly and carefully works their way out. They look over the edge and sees their reflection in a pool of water they first seems a bit startled, but then realizes what they're looking at.

Simba gives a disappointed sigh, "That's not our father. That's just our reflection."

"Noo. Look harder."

Rafiki motions over the pool. Ripples form, distorting the sibling's reflection; they resolve into Mufasa's face. A deep rumbling noise is heard.

"You see, he lives in the both of you."

Simba and Sherise is awestruck. The wind picks up. In the air the huge image of Mufasa is forming from the clouds. He appears to be walking from the stars. The image is ghostly at first, but steadily gains color and coherence.

"Simba . . . Sherise. . ."

The siblings couldn't believe their eyes, "Father?"

"Children, you have forgotten me."

"No. How could we?"

"You two have forgotten who you are, and so have forgotten me. Look inside yourself, Simba and Sherise. You are more than what you have become. You two must must take your place in the Circle of Life."

"How can I go back? I'm not who I used to be."

"Remember who you are. You are my son and daughter. The true rulers."

Simba and Sherise's face, bathed in the golden light, showing a mixture of awe, fear, and sadness. The image of Mufasa starts to fade.

"Remember who you are."

Mufasa is disappearing rapidly into clouds. Simba and Sherise runs into the fields trying to keep up with the image.

"No. Please! Don't leave us."

"Remember..."

"Father!"

"Remember..."

"Don't leave us."

"Remember . . ."

Simba and Sherise is left out in the fields. There is just a cloud left where their father's image was. The wind tosses the grass restlessly. Rafiki approaches.

"What was THAT?" Laughs "The weather- Pbbbah! Very peculiar. Don't you think?"

"Yeah. Looks like the winds are changing."

"Ahhh. Change is good."

"Yeah, but it's not easy. I know what I have to do. But, going back means I'll have to face my past. I've been running from it for so long.

Rafiki whacks Simba and Sherise on the head with his staff.

"Oww! Jeez- What was that for?" Yelled Sherise as she rubbed her head

"It doesn't matter; it's in the past!" Rafiki laughs

Simba glares at the baboon while rubbing his head, "Yeah, but it still hurts."

"Oh yes, the past can hurt. But the way I see it, you can either run from it, or... learn from it."

Rafiki swings at the siblings with his staff again. This time they duck.

"Hah, you see! So what are you going to do?"

"First, I'm gonna take your stick."

Simba tosses Rafiki's staff to the side and Sherise started laughing.

"No, no, no, no! Not the stick!"

As Rafiki picks up his staff, Simba and Sherise starts running off.

"Hey, where are you two going?"

Sherise shouts from over her shoulder, "We're going back!"

"Good! Go on! Get out of here!"

Rafiki laughs, hoots, n' hollers. As he holds his staff above his head, a few shooting stars zing across the sky.


	16. Confrontation

**AN: I agree CSIMentalistTLK lover, they're about to kick some **_**tail**_**! Enjoy! **

"Hey guys...wait up!"

Simba and Sherise had made it to the Pride Lands and was looking at the barren waste land when Nala came running over.

"Terrible isn't it?"

Simba sighed, "I really didn't want to believe you"

Nala looked at Sherise and smiled, "What did it take to get him here"

"A bump on the head, besides I got one too"

"And if we don't fight, who will?"

Nala walked over to Simba's left side and nuzzled him, "I will"

"Its going to be dangerous" Simba warned after returning to the nuzzle

"Danger! I laugh in the face of danger! Haha!" Nala mocked which left Sherise laughing in tears

"I see nothing funny"

Simba was surprised to see the warthog and meerkat, "Timon...Pumbaa what are you doing here?"

"At your service, my liege." Pumbaa said bowing on one knee

"Uh. We're going to fight your uncle... for this?"

"Yes, Timon; this is my home."

"Ffh. Talk about your fixer-upper. Well, Simba, if it's important to you," Timon bows, "we're with you to the end."

Simba and Sherise smiles appreciatively. The gang soon start their way to Pride Rock. Simba, Sherise, Nala, Timon, and Pumbaa sneaking up to the edge of Pride Rock. From behind a log, they observe close up the hordes of hyenas.

"Hyenas. I hate hyenas" Timon turns to Simba, whispering, "So what's your plan for gettin' past those guys?"

"Live bait." Sherise added

"Good idea...Heeey."

Sherise giggled, "Took him long enough"

Simba smiled before turning towards Timon, "Come on, Timon- you guys have to create a diversion."

"What do you want me to do? Dress in drag and do the hula?"

While Timon and Pumbaa took care the hyenas' attention, the three lions went on.

"Nala, look for our mother and rally the pride. We'll look for Scar"

Nala nodded before running off as the siblings ran another direction. They ran up the side of Pride Rock and had a clear view of Scar.

"Sarabi!"

Sherise and Simba's eyes darted to the stairs. But before the dark beige lioness came up Sherise ran down. Simba didn't move in time to stop her. He could only watch, **for now**.

Scar seen his niece come down and smiled but that faded when he seen the scar across the young lioness' eye.

"Yes Uncle Scar"

"I called your mother"

"Well I came, since _I'm _in charge of the hunts now"

Scar glared before growling, "Well then...where's your hunting party! They're not doing their job"

"Uncle Scar, there's nothing left. If you would pull that thick skull of yours out of your ass! You would see that the land is dead!" Sherise snarled

Scar back hit the golden lioness, "Watch how you talk to your king!"

A roar got Scar's attention, the dark lion looked up and gasped.

"Mufasa? No. You're dead"

Simba ignored him and ran over his sister and nuzzled her before sending a death look to his uncle.

"I'm fine, Simba"

Simba smiled before nuzzling her again and helped her stand.

"Simba? Its good to see you _alive_"

On alive the three hyenas shrunk back.

Simba avanched on his uncle with Sherise by his side, "Give us one good reason why we shouldn't rip you apart."

Scar backs into a wall, "Oh, Simba, you must understand. The pressures of ruling a kingdom..."

Simba growls "...Are no longer yours. Step down, Scar."

"Oh, oh, ye - Well, I would, heh, naturally, heh - however, there is one little problem. You see them?" Scar to the horde of hyenas on the rocks above, "They think I'M king."

Nala appears with the pride.

"Well, we don't. Simba and Sherise is are the rightful rulers."

Sherise glares at Scar and snarls, "The choice is yours, Scar. Either step down or fight."

"Oh, must it all end in violence? I'd hate to be responsible for the death of a family member. Wouldn't you agree, Simba?"

"That's not gonna work, Scar. I've put it behind me."

"Eh, but what about your faithful subjects? Have they put it behind them?"

"Simba, what is he talking about?" Nala asked

Sherise's eyes went wide, _It wasn't a dream. It was day showing me the truth!_

"Ahh, so you haven't told them your little secret. Well, Simba, now's your chance to tell them. Tell them who is responsible for Mufasa's death!"

Scar's last line causes the lionesses to start. All are concentrating on Simba.

"Its not your fault!" Sherise yelled and ran from her mother's side over to Simba

"What?"

Sherise looked down and sighed, "Its not your fault. I had another nightmare where he confessed. Brother I know it sounds crazy but please...please...you got to believe me!"

Simba was shocked at his sister's words.

Sherise had tears falling now, "Simba, please think about it. Didn't daddy look like he was thrown off and his scream...it wasn't like he fell!"

Simba closed his eyes where he has a quick memory flash back to that fateful instant. His voice blends with his younger voice in the scream of when his father died.

"Noooo!"

Simba opens his eyes and turned on his uncle with glare that made the dark lion stand cold.

"How could you! How could you kill your own brother!"

The pride gasped before looking at Scar.

Scar laughed, "I'm in tilted to the throne! Not you! This is my throne, Mufasa was a coward and needed to die"

Sherise roared before pouncing on her uncle, "Don't dare talk about my father like that! He's hundred times the king then you'll ever be!"

"What are you going to do kill me!"

Just then hyenas attacked the siblings.

"Sherise!" Kendall and Logan roared as they jumped into the fray with the rest of the pride following

The siblings soon had a clear path and ran after their uncle who ran up Pride Rock. Simba and Sherise leaps up to confront him at the cliff-like edge. Scar is very apprehensive, seeing he is cornered and at the twins' mercy.

Simba and Sherise quietly and severely growls, "Murderer."

"Simba, Sherise. Please. Please have mercy. I beg you."

Sherise snarls, "Who's the coward now"

"But, I am... ah..." Scar's unsure of his tactic, "family. It's the hyenas" Scar regains composure, "who are the real enemy. It was their fault - it was their idea!"

Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed are in the background. They overhear and back away growling at Scar's betrayal.

Simba approaches his uncle, "Why should we believe you? Everything you ever told us was a lie."

"What are you going to do? You wouldn't kill your own Uncle...?"

Sherise snarled, "No, Scar. We're not like you."

"Thank you. You are truly noble. I'll make it up to the both of you, I promise. How can I, ah, prove myself to you? Tell me; I mean, anything."

Simba looks at Sherise, who nodded. Simba turns back to Scar, his voice full of anger, "Run. Run away, Scar. And never return."

"Yes. Of course. As you wish..." Scar looks down and seeing a pile of hot coals, "...your Majesty!"

Scar swipes the coals into Simba's face. With a cry of surprise and pain, Simba paws the coals away as Scar leaps and attacks. Sherise snarls as she leaps on her uncle and tackles him to the ground. Both Scar and Sherise land heavy blows. The golden lioness gets knocked on her back. Scar leaps through the flames at her. With a roar Simba head butts Scar in the side, which sent him flying over the edge. Scar tumbles to the bottom. He weakly gets up. He sees Banzai, Shenzi, and Ed approaching and smiles. Ed has a very angry look on his face. The twins looked over the edge but turned away as the horde of hyenas closes in and devours Scar.

Rain began to fall as Simba and Sherise climb down the side of Pride Rock.

"Sherise!" Logan cried as he ran over and nuzzled the golden lioness

Sherise's eyes widen when she felt that spark she felt after the hyena chase. A clearing of a throat snapped Sherise out of her thoughts. Sherise turns and see Simba looking at her.

"Come on queen"

Sherise looks at her Mother and Rafiki. They smiled and gave proud nods. Sherise sighs before following her brother to the peck of Pride Rock. They look to stars and heard their father's voice, _Remember_. The twins share a look before taking deep breathes and roaring. The pride roared in reply.


	17. Beautiful Monster

**AN: I'm truly glad you loved it. I pretty proud of how it turned out. A squeal will be up soon. The song in this chapter is **_**Beautiful Monster**_** by **_**Ne-Yo**_**. As for this chapter, is the last! Enjoy! **

As the rain continue to pour, Sherise walked out to the peck and sat.

"Hey"

Sherise looked and smiled, "Hey"

Kendall walked over and sat, "I'm glad you ok", he nuzzled her with a purr. But Sherise pulled back.

Sherise stared into Kendall's dark green eyes, "I'm sorry. But I don't feel nothing. Its feels wrong"

Kendall sighs, "I understand...but I want you to know I love you and always have"

With that dark golden lion walked in the cave.

-X-

The next day Simba awoke to find his sister missing. With a yawn, the golden king walked out and saw his sister sitting at the peck. The sun starting to rise.

"I can never get tired of this"

Sherise smiled, "Yeah", the golden queen sighed, "What now?"

Simba looked from his sister to the rising sun, "From what I know, we find our king and queen"

Sherise sighed deeply, "That'll be easy for you"

"What do you mean?" Simba asked in surprise

Sherise had tears in her eyes, "Who will ever love a scared monster like me"

"I would"

The king and queen looked and saw Logan standing there. Simba nuzzled his sister's tears away before walking away.

"If you hurt her, I won't hesitate to kill you" Simba growled in the pale golden lion's ear before continuing in the cave

"You think I'm a monster"

Logan chuckled, "In many ways...yeah. But nothing like your uncle"

Tears fell from the queen's unusual sliverish blue eyes, "But in all I'm a monster"

Logan moved closer and nuzzled her lovingly, "Yeah...a beautiful monster"

Sherise looked into Logan dark reddish brown eyes as she just froze. Logan licked her muzzled and nuzzled her before singing,

**'All my life**

**And the hereafter**

**I've never seen**

**Seen one like you**

**You're a knife**

**Sharp and deadly**

**And it's me**

**That you cut into**

**But I don't mind**

**In fact I like it**

**Though I'm terrified**

**I'm turned on but scared of you**

**She's a monster**

**Beautiful monster**

**Beautiful monster**

**But I don't mind**

**And I need her**

**Said I need her**

**Beautiful monster**

**But I don't mind**

**No I don't mind **

**No I don't mind **

**No I don't mind **

**In her eyes**

**There's love and fire**

**In my heart**

**She's burning through**

**But I don't mind**

**In fact I like it**

**Though I'm terrified**

**I'm turned on but scared of you'**

Sherise stared at Logan with feelings she never felt before.

Logan nuzzled her, "I loved you before the scar and I love you even more. If that's even possible, what I mean to ask...will you be my mate?"

Sherise was beyond shocked but the feelings she feel. Makes her feel like she don't won't to leave him and that she wants to spend her life with this lion.

Sherise closed her eyes and nuzzled into Logan's dark brown mane with a purr, "Yes"


End file.
